


Scruffy Looking

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben Solo Wears Poe Dameron’s Clothes, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Good Uncle Luke Skywalker, M/M, Protective Luke Skywalker, Rated M for some sexual undertones, Sharing Clothes, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe aren’t as subtle as they want to think they are. Especially when Ben’s wearing Poe’s clothes at breakfast.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Scruffy Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507392) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was worried about the COVID-19 thing.

Poe’s clothes don’t quite fit Ben. In fact, the sleeves of Poe’s jacket are terribly short on Ben’s arms — damn strong arms, Poe can’t help but think even as he finds a way to sneak a look at Ben without others noticing. 

He doesn’t know yet how Master Skywalker is going to react to Poe being in a serious, committed relationship with his nephew. Still, Poe isn’t ashamed of it. After all, he loves Ben, loves this beautiful, powerful man with all he has. Ben joining the Resistance only gave Poe the chance to confess his feelings, and then they entered a relationship proper. 

Poe knows that he’s lucky to have Ben. Not just because of those damn well-built arms, which Poe does appreciate. Ben seems to sense Poe staring at him, because he smiles a bit shyly. 

Poe smiles back. Not exactly the most subtle thing, he thinks. 

”Wrong clothes, Solo?” Voe says to him wryly. She seems to have softened towards him a bit, but she isn’t above taking the occasional piss out of Ben. 

”I like it,” Poe says. “I think it’s very...scruffy-looking. Scoundrel-ish.”

”Don’t think ‘scoundrel-ish’ is a word in Basic,” Snap says. 

”Snap,” Kare says lightly, “Basic changes every day.”

Snap shrugs. “I was wondering when you two would actually get your act together. All that pining...”

”Did you seriously use the phrase ‘pining’ unironically?” Ben says wryly. 

”Don’t the kids nowadays say that?” Snap says. 

Poe chuckles as they both sit down for breakfast in the mess hall. Across from them, Rose and Paige are discussing — excitedly at that — the latest vehicle model, and Luke’s discussing something with Lor. At least before he looks up and notices Ben wearing Poe’s clothes.

Poe swears it’s like everything comes to a brief, screeching halt — at least before Luke smiles and winks at Poe. Poe supposes it means that Luke approves. Supposes. 

***

”You know, I knew just from the way you were acting around the Base,” Luke says wryly when Poe tries to explain things to him. “You’re not terribly subtle.”

Poe laughs in surprise. “So...you didn’t say anything?”

”No. I mean...you make him happy. And I want him happy.” Luke sighs. “I haven’t always done things right with him, but I love him nonetheless like my own son.”

”I know.”

”So you,” Luke says sternly, “Take care of my nephew.”

”Will do, Master Skywalker.”

Luke’s beaming just about makes it. 

***

”I honestly thought he was going to give me the saber talk,” Poe says later. It’s one of those rare laidback days on the D’Qar base, when he’s back in Ben’s room. “You know, like ‘If you break my nephew’s heart, I’ll chop your hand off’...”

”Don’t be melodramatic,” Ben says, laughing. “My uncle’s usually pretty forgiving.”

”Usually."

”And Mom and Dad like you,” Ben says. “You’re safe, Commander Dameron...for now.” He’s teasing, though. Poe knows that.

Poe chuckles softly. Then, more seriously, “Ben...I’m so lucky I met you. That you...I still can’t believe you chose me.”

”I was wondering why you chose _me_ ,” Ben says. He steps forward, caresses Poe’s cheek. "I mean, you’re so brilliant. So talented. So gorgeous and caring.” He smiles. “I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

”I know the feeling. But yeah...” Poe bites his lip. “You look good in my clothes. Way better than the Jedi robes.”

Ben snorts. “Jedi aren’t supposed to be runway models.”

”Obviously.”

”Not to mention our dorky haircuts.” Ben sits on the bed so comfortably that he seems at home there. “Thank the stars I never had to wear a Padawan braid. It wouldn’t have looked good with my ears.”

Poe kisses him. “I think you’re beautiful,” he says. “And I like your ears. Really. I love everything about you.”

”The feeling’s mutual. With you.” Ben smiles at him. “I’m glad I found you.” A beat. “Now, to find a way to tell everyone else. Assuming Aunt Enfys doesn’t send her Cloud Riders after us both...”

Poe snorts. “Don’t be melodramatic.” Regardless, he thinks, they’re both likely glad they met each other. 


End file.
